The Creators (Gachaverse)
Civilization Summary The Creators 'are the oldest and most powerful race of gods that inhabited the previous world. They were "born" from nothingness and naturally resided within The Void, where everything sits in eternal stagnation. Among this nothginess, The Creators decided to establish endless beautiful worlds and thus, expanded the cosmos. These race of beings often sparred with each other and had contests on who could create the greatest of things. One day, an individual known as Sol, who had everything he loved stripped away from him by a rogue and arrogant Creator, decided to rage war against them. This war lasted an indefinable amount of time and it resulted in the loss of countless lives, both Creators and Genesis members (the group lead by followers of Sol's rebellion). In addition, this almost caused the destruction of the original world, which thanks to Sol was serverly damaged beyond repair and wouldn't be the same until a relatively "young" Creator who simply goes by the name Luni, created her own world, The Gachaverse (also known as The Luniverse). She continues to carry on the legacy of the lost Creators and due to this story, does everything in her power to keep Sol at bay Civilization Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C for weaker members, the stronger Creators are 2-A Civilization Class: Multiversal '''(The collective group essentially ruled over the entire multiverse, which consisted of infinite universes) '''Name: The Creators Verse: Gachaverse Age: '''Undefinitable (Exists outside of Time, alongside predating the universe) '''Classification: Race of Primordial Gods Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creator Physiology, Plot Manipulation (Created the entire narrative that Gachaverse is bound to, being able to alter the plot in any way she desires, including altering it to make it unbeatable or making it end), Creation & Destruction (Creators have the natural ability to create anything from their thoughts and will alone, ranging from other sentient beings to even entire realities), The Corruption (Creators have access to "Corruption", a fundamental force of nature that exists across all worlds), Existence Erasure (Capable of removing beings from reality, of which she did to many Solarian followers. Stated to be capable of erasing the entire Luniverse from simple boredom), Reality Warping (Creators are capable of altering reality to any way they see fit, including changing fundamental aspects of existing objects), Conceptual Manipulation (Creators have the ability to give and manipulate the "meaning" of an object. Creators have been stated to be capable of creating hundreds of concepts with a simple wave of their hands. Glitches that derive their powers from The Creators attack the very concept of an opponent's existence), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Possesses control over the RNG System, of which can alter causal relations and change the probability of situations, such as altering the course of a battle), Soul Manipulation (Creators can attack the very essence of an opponent, referring to one's soul. Can also destroy souls if desired), Abstract Existence (Creators are stated to be conceptual in nature and likely have a similar nature to other Creators such as Inferno Carrie and Christmas Eve; Both of them are described as embodiments), Elemental Manipulation (Has control over all of the elements, more specifically Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Darkness and Light), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 8 & 9; Creators are stated to be transcendent of the concept of death, with it being inapplicable to them. Creators exists as nessasity to reality and are reliant on the existence of Entrop and whatever they embody. Creators true forms exist on a higher dimensional plane, with their physical bodies being emanations), Law Manipulation (Creators can create and impose their laws on their personal universes. Created the laws that govern the Gachaverse and can manipulate them fundamentally), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Creators should have regeneration comparable to Gacha Summoner, who can bring themselves back into being after being erased by Luni), Spatial Manipulation (Can create locations that are as spatially flat as a piece of paper. Futhermore. Can potentially flatten a person into a 2-D Being and spatially crush entire dimensions together), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Creatore exist outside of linear Causality and Time, including Past, Present and Future), Large Size (Type 8; When in True Form; The true forms of a Creator exceeds that of the entire universe and universes orbit them instead), Non-Corporeal (Creators exist as purely information and are stated to lack physical forms), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate the void and also reduce beings to nothingness, similarly to other Creators), Space-Time Manipulation (Can manipulate both space and time. Creator power is superior to Reality Hacking, which can hack into the concepts of space and time), Life & Death Manipulation (It's stated that Creators control the life and death cycle), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Resides within her own pocket universe, which is of her creation. All Creators have their own personal realities), Madness Manipulation (Creator's true selves can't be comprehended by mortlas, being solely a mesh of information. When one gazes upon them, one will go insane gradually if exposed to The Creator) *Resistance to Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Creators naturally exist in The Swirl of Nothingness, of which is a mess of information that only Creators or beings around their level can enter without being erased or overloaded with information. Succubus Lilith, an aspect made on Luni, can endure attacks from Glitches, which attack the very concept of one's existence), Madness Manipulation (Can comprehend other Creators without going mad), Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Hacking, Information Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Reality Hacking is regarded as inferior to The Creators and has absolutely no effect on them combined with the efforts of an entire army), Chaos Manipulation (Capable of enduring Chaos Magic, of which is their total opposite), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulater, Earth Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Resistant to the elements and can actively tank their powers), Sleep Manipulation (Unaffected by the effects of Yume's Realm, which causes those who stay in it too long to eventually fall asleep), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can survive RNG techniques, which involve manipulating The RNG System to manipulate cause/effect and probability), Empathic Manipulation (Can resist Succubus Lilith's advances, which seduce opponents), Spatial Manipulation (Can survive being flattened to a 2-D Entity) Kardashev Scale: Type V '''(Is in absolute control over all universes and can easily manipulate the energy that emanations from them, in addition to the Entrophy radiation. This can even power their technology) '''Population: There were originally an infinite number of Creators, however after the war, countless died and thus the number of Creators dropped significantly Territory: The Void (The endless nothing that predates creation and sits in an eternal state of stagnation) Technology/Abilities: *'Digital Cubes: '''Creator-made objects that are made of nothing but pure data. These objects can attack beings on a physical, spiritual and even conceptual level through attacking the very essence of an opponent and their very concept of being 'Destructive Ability: The lesser Creators reach levels such as 'Multi-Universe Level '(Even the weakest of Gods & Creators have the ability to create and destroy universes at will. Genesis was stated to be capable of creating "hundreds of universes and concepts" with the mere wave of their hand if desired), whilst the stronger and more notable Creators such as Creator Luni , Kitsune Mitsuko, Succubus Lilith and Ellie are 'Multiverse Level+ '(Powerful Creators such as Creator Luni alone created Gachaverse, including all parallel dimensions within the Gacha Multiverse and other Creators should be comparable to Luni herself. The Multiverse was cited as "infinite" and "neverending" by Ellie {Numbers in this context being a reference to worlds }. Should be miles superior to Succubus Lilith, who has a fraction of her own power and are made of her essence and Gacha Summoner, who wields The Gacha Sword, which amplified Ellie to have the power to destroy all of existence, all universes) '''Power Source: None, as they didn't need for a power source Speed: Immeasurable '(Should be comparable to Ellie, who exists outside of standard Space and Time. The Creators also reside within The Void, which exists outside the totality of all universes. Should be on par with other Creators, who view Time non-linearly and are ultimately beyond it's linear flow) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level 'for the much weaker creators, while the more stronger and notable ones are '''Multiverse Level+ ' 'Industrial Capacity: Immeasurable '(Can create weapons and items within The Void in order to fight with Sol and his group, Genesis, whom of which are immediate threats) '''Military Prowess: The Creators are an immensely powerful race of gods, who only were killed due to another being possessing their own power. Due to the war with Sol, they have shown to be able to deal with threats around their level and can actively create weapons and technology to stop those who oppose them Intelligence: Very High, possibly Nigh-Omniscient Notable Individuals: *Creator Luni *Kitsune Mitsuko *Succubus Lilith (Who's actually an artificial Creator, not a natural one) *Ellie *Yume *Cupid Valentine And many others Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Primordial Entities Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Gods Category:Races Category:Factions Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Space Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Benders Category:Large Size Users Category:Fate Users Category:Gachaverse Category:History Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:The Corruption Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Void Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Madness Inducers Category:Abstract Beings Category:Probability Benders Category:Tier 2